


Allura Called It

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Swear By Shiro, Altas (Voltron), Communication Failure, Conflict Resolution, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Married Life, Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Sheithlentines 2021, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Expecting their first baby any day, happily married Shiro and Keith held to breakfast on Valentine’s Day, only to get a big surprise.And so does the entire Atlas.*Written for Sheithlentines.*
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	Allura Called It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LusciaKoushiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/gifts).



“Good morning, Starlight.”

Keith awakened to a hearty breakfast on a tray, placed bedside by his loyal husband. He curiously identified the contents of his morning meal with a sniff before cracking an eye open.

Buttered toast, sliced. Boiled eggs, shells cracked and yolk ready to run. Missing his black coffees these days, apple juice awaited him instead.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shiro smiled at the sight of the love of his life slowly stirring, sitting up in bed. “Sleep well?”

Keith returned the smile, slowly circling his stiff ankles. “Not too bad given our kid is doing gymnastics inside me.” He sighed, feeling the effect of sleepless nights and morning sickness.

Due any day now according to the Atlas doctor, the possibility that they could have their first child near Valentine’s Day grew.

_ ‘Like me,’ _ Keith spectated morosely, glancing down at his big belly.  _ ‘How much longer are you going to camp out in there?’  _ He smiled in spite of his light hearted jab. _ ‘We’re dying to meet you.’ _

And with Valentine's Day upon them, Keith felt on edge making sure everything was ready for the baby as well as spending another love filled day with his affectionate husband.

_ ‘Either way, it’s going to be a big day, that’s for sure,’  _ Keith thought, taking a mouthful of his toast, savouring the toast slice dunked in yolk. “So, what’s your agenda today,  _ Captain? _ ”

Shiro’s grin widened, his hand cupping Keith’s cheek tenderly. “To spend as much time with you and the kiddo, of course. Since it could be any day now, I don’t want to leave your side.”

Keith snorted, but appreciated the sentiment. “Not like you do anyway, Shiro.”

As Shiro placed an affectionate hand on Keith’s swollen belly, his silver ring twinkling in the light, Keith resigned himself to the loving whims of his tender husband.

Since they got married, Shiro had been firmly attached to him. They had always been close, side by side since coming together at the height of the war.

Once Keith revealed the news of his pregnancy, Shiro was over the moon with the news, taking every opportunity to be by Keith’s side and let him know just how much he adored him.

A sentiment Keith appreciated as he grew bigger, and went through the motions of self-consciousness. Shiro continued to worship him every single moment they were together, making him feel like a celestial star so easily.

“Well, what’re we waiting for?” Keith devoured the eggs voraciously, then chugging down his apple juice. He slid his legs out from beneath the bed sheets, letting Shiro whisk him into his arms.

Once Shiro helped Keith change into his usual clothes modified for expecting bodies, showering him with loving words and touches, they headed out the door and into the corridor.

They passed by the sleeping quarters of their closest friends, though suspected they had already departed for breakfast at the cafeteria.

Keith linked his arm around Shiro’s, smiling happily. “Care to escort a man to second breakfast?”

Shiro returned his own smile, guiding his lover down the corridor towards the heart of the ship. “Your wish is my command, Keith Cat. Time to bring my baby to breakfast…”

xxx

The Atlas became an explosion of hearts in all shapes and colours in the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. In Keith’s humble opinion, it was as if Cupid himself regurgitated glitter love and squishy feelings of love upon every crewmate, reducing them to spongy soft cinnamon rolls unlike themselves.

Even Lance, the energetic siren of the Paladins, melted into gushy goo whenever Allura entered his line of sight. He barely formed sentences these days without stuttering, and everyone aboard the Atlas knew he was itching to ask her out.

His previous bravado in front of the charming Princess of Altea melted into an inability to communicate properly these days, so Keith knew it was serious.

Everyday, Lance questioned every major couple aboard the Atlas for advice on how to pop the question. Shiro and Keith. Hunk and Pidge. He even returned to Coran for more Altean courting pointers, only to stumble when the opportunity came.

Keith and Pidge’s advice matched perfectly.  _ Just tell her. _

But Keith knew confessions were easier said than done, sympathising with his fellow Paladin. _ ‘I remember that feeling… The not knowing… Putting your heart out on the line for someone who’s your whole world…’ _

How many years had he kept his love for Shiro a secret? Afraid to ruin what they had by complicating everything with stupid, messy feelings?

And yet, one moment of vulnerability changed everything. One moment together after a heart pounding desert race, sharing a sunset spectacle and a kiss, opened a whole new life for them.

_ ‘Getting hitched, and now our first kid…’ _ Keith patted his belly tenderly, his own wedding ring catching the light, as he thought of the future little version of him and Shiro running around the Atlas.  _ ‘Soon… they’ll be coming soon…’ _

Suddenly, Shiro leaned in close to Keith, giving his husband a peck on the cheek. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Keith smiled, knowing nothing got past Shiro. “Just thinking of the baby… and whether Lance’ll tell Allura this year.”

Shiro sighed, clearly remembering all the prior attempts Lance. A trusting smile graced his lips. “He’ll get there, like we did.”

Keith chuckled, reliving their own confession in his mind beneath a golden sunset and desert landscape. “Yeah. Eventually.”

They strolled into the cafeteria, ready to greet their friends, only to find silence and darkness.

The husbands came to a stop at the door, confusion etched upon their faces. For a frightening second, Keith and Shiro thought the worst.

Had something happened to everyone?

Had a threat come aboard?

Faint sounds of movement came from inside the pitch black cafeteria, hinting to life within.

Instinctively, Keith’s hands secured around his belly, while Shiro stepped in front of his husband, ready to defend his loved ones to the death.

Suddenly, light flooded the entire room, revealing what had been lurking in the dark. They tensed, preparing to adjust to what awaited in the once impenetrable darkness.

An explosion of multi coloured confetti burst in the air, covering the unexpected couple. Cheering, applause and whistling broke out everywhere, taking them by complete surprise.

Keith’s eyes shot widened, taking in the sight before him.  _ ‘What…?’ _

Balloons launched to the roof, streamers popped and unfurled shimmering paper along the floor. Ryan Kinkade recorded the entire spectacle from the best angle, enthusiastically capturing a great event.

A white banner - held by Acxa, Veronica and Romelle - was decorated in red hearts and hastily written words of “ _ Congratulations, Shiro and Keith _ ” and “ _ Welcome, <Insert Baby Name Here>. _ ”

After a thunderous moment, the cheering  _ died _ .

Everyone stared at the couple, especially the still heavily pregnant Keith. A collective hush descended upon the once festive gathering, their hive minds trying to process this unexpected development.

Behind the lens, Ryan Kinkade gaped in shock, while at his side, Nadia mentally bounced between mutual surprise and hoping that the camera was still rolling.

Coran stood with thoughtful deliberation, a stark contrast to his usual animated self, while Kolivan patted the shoulder of a disappointed Krolia.

Allura and Lance exchanged frightful looks, while Hunk and Pidge shared an entire unspoken conversation about  _ what the hell was happening right now. _

Eventually, Romelle leaned close to her speechless sign bearers, confusion on her face. “Did… the baby change their mind and go back? Do Earthling babies do that?”

Acxa glanced awkwardly at the floor, and Veronica simply mouthed “no,” shaking her head.

Finally, Shiro managed to find words, twitching his fingers anxiously. “Uh. I’m… sorry. Did we miss something?”

Suddenly, Pidge’s own eyes dawned with an answer. “Oh my god.” Her head span towards Lance, who looked incredulously at Keith. “ _ Lance _ . You said the baby arrived.”

“I thought they had!” Lance darted between Pidge’s frustrated glare and Keith’s unreadable expression. “I don’t - I heard...”

Hunk scratched his head, lowering his empty party popper. “Oh boy. This is awkward…”

“Please, Lance,” Allura suddenly said, clearing her throat awkwardly. “You do not have to take the blame for my mistake.”

Shiro gave Allura a curious look, encouraging her to confide in him. “What mistake, Allura?”

Blushing from the attention of an entire room upon her, Allura nevertheless explained, determined to relieve Lance. “I told him. I had heard that you two spoke of  _ bringing your baby to breakfast, _ and I had assumed that the baby had come in the night. I confided in Lance, and when I realised it was as much a surprise to him, I… wanted to prepare a celebration for you coming to breakfast. Albeit, a hasty one.” She bowed, mortified at her mistake. “I am dreadfully sorry, Shiro… Keith…”

As Keith remained quiet, growing pale with every revelation, Shiro flushed, putting together what Allura meant.

_ Time to bring my baby to breakfast… _

He cringed.  _ ‘She must have thought I meant  _ **_our_ ** _ baby. Of course, it must have been a surprise to her. She did all this for us. Lance, and… everyone.’ _

Determined to put Allura’s mind at ease, Shiro gave the anxious Princess a reassuring smile. “Hey, you don’t have to apologise. The gesture is very sweet. We appreciate all the effort and love that went into this. We’re grateful to know you care about us so much, Allura. Everyone.”

At those words, Allura raised her head, relieved blue eyes shimmering like sapphires. As Lance gave her a knowing smile, she gave one of her own, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Shiro turned to his husband, hoping he was not too embarrassed by the events. “It’s just a little misunderstanding, right, honey?”

Keith finally spoke through gritted teeth and panted sharply. His hands cupped under his belly, attempting to relieve the pressure growing inside him. “Uh, Shiro? Won’t be a misunderstanding for long...”

Shiro gawked, all preparation for this moment fleeing his mind as reality hit him.

“Oh,  _ shi- _ ”

xxx

Many,  _ many _ hours later, in the Atlas infirmary, Keith cradled an exhausted infant, sleeping soundly. A teary eyed Shiro nuzzled next to his husband, lost in the moment.

That a life they created lived and breathed in their arms.

“Perfect gift for the day of love, wouldn’t you say?” Shiro wiped a finger across his wet cheek, overcome with emotion. “I’m so proud of you, Keith.”

Still exhausted from bringing little Sven into the world, Keith only managed a weak nod, his black hair plastered against his sweat glistened face. “You too… Couldn’t have done it without you, Shiro…” He hummed contently, then added an afterthought. “...Sorry ‘bout your hand…”

Flexing off the strain from Keith’s iron grip on his Altean hand during labour, Shiro shrugged it off. “No worries, Keith Cat.” Gently brushing away the strands of hair from Keith’s face, Shiro kissed his forehead, overcome with love for his amazing,  _ beautiful _ husband, and their perfect child. “A mini you and mini me…”

“Yeah…”

Once more, the proud parents gazed adoringly at their newborn baby, love awakening renewed waves of love that brought tears to their eyes.

Keith placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Guess Allura called it…”

“She sure did…” Shiro chuckled, brushing his fingers against little Sven’s plump cheek. He brushed off the inkling thought of swearing no one being present to overhear them that morning, and simply basked in the moment.

“...Altean powers sure are something…”

xxx

“So, think you’ll ever tell them?”

Lance strolled with Allura towards the infirmary, ready to congratulate the newest parents aboard the Atlas, and greet the new arrival.

“ _ Goodness _ , no,” Allura retorted, blushing at the reminder. “The mistake was entirely my own. Besides, the mice are hardly any more versed in Earthling terms of endearment than I am.”

The Altean Princess glanced disapprovingly at a nearby vent opening where small apologetic eyes shone.  _ ‘Although, when I got word of ‘excited parents, baby’ and ‘breakfast,’ whatever was I supposed to think? How humiliating.’ _

When Allura returned her attention to Lance, his soft smile calmed her nerves. “Thank you, Lance. All you’ve done is try and help me since I told you, and I fear you got swept up in my silly mistake.”

Lance shook his head, managing to cease fidgeting and focus on easing Allura’s worry. “Hey, for what it’s worth, we make a great team.” With a hesitant smile, Lance offered the suggestion tugging at the back of her mind. “There’s always the welcome home party? Once they bring Junior home from the ward? Partner Party Planner?”

When Lance held his hand out, Allura took it enthusiastically. Her Altean markings glowed from the sincerity of her smile, and the happiness radiating from her heart.

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LusciaKoushiro as part of Sheithlentines 2021. The prompt involved mpreg Keith and a vday baby aboard the Atlas, so I crafted a whole misunderstanding story around it.
> 
> Firstly. I wanted to write Shiro and Keith being sweet, adorable hubbies in their married life, loving life together and excited for their new baby.
> 
> The misunderstanding took a few rewrites, but I liked the eventual decision to have it play as communication errors through various characters. From the Space Mice to Allura (who don’t get “baby” as a term of endearment,) then from Allura to Lance who hears it literally as Allura describes it and is eager to help her, then eventually, the whole Atlas crew jumping on this surprise.
> 
> Which ends up being a bit too early of a surprise, but they weren’t far off.
> 
> So, eventual Vday baby Sven (because I’m a sucker for the Sven is their love child AU.) 💖💖💖
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I do have a soft spot for verbal shenanigans gone wild sort of stories, the kind that get out of control and leave everyone perplexed and confused, but gets resolved by the end.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
